Kamen Rider Winger and Vampire 2
by Kamen Rider Deadpool
Summary: This is me and Auno s second year at Youkai Academy. But we aren t aware of what dangers could come across us. With Moka, Kurumu, Ruby, Mizore, Yukari, Tsukasa, and the other riders on our side...I don t believe those dangers will get so far into our way. I m Kamen Rider Winger, I can also protect myself, and Auno is a ghoul, A GHOUL! He should be able to as well protect himself...
1. The 2nd year begins

Well, after we got back from first year ending break. I walked to the bus driver and gave him a present. The Bus Driver said, "Thank you. Happy Holidays to you, too." Auno right next to me in the seat as we drive to Youkai Academy.

When we got to the school the bus driver said, "Any of you 2 regret coming to Youkai Academy?" We both said no. "Good choice..Because you`ll never regret the feeling of christmas around here."

Mrs. Nekonome was getting ready for our christmas field trip that I didn`t know about. "I had to get my christmas clothes before I left home." Yukari, Mizore, Moka, and Kurumu were all wearing matching Christmas dresses.

Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the way! Always Smile and laugh a while! When we sing and dance away! hey! Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle high above! All the smiles will come a while when we hear the Jingle say! Yay! Jingle time! Jingle Fly! Rise up to the sky! Never fail or give a whail when we go so far away! Yeeeaah...Yeaaah...Yeeeaaah! Yeaaah! Yeah! By sdeadpool222 


	2. The Negataros

I was taking a nap in my bedroom in the BEDROOM building near the school. But, unfortunately, Ruby had to live in my bedroom. She was sleeping on top of me. I was sleeping by the time she first got onto me...

A big explosion sound came and it woke me up. Ruby almost _kissed _me in her sleep! But, I didn`t really care anymore. I ran out to check out who got hurt, I saw that Auno was bleeding in a giant crater. I notice Inner Moka battling Negataros in NEGA DEN-O form. Negataros punched Inner Moka into the crater and she landed on top of Auno`s face. "Tsukune...Please don`t die on us!" Inner Moka said as she tried to get up but she passed out. I grabbed the WingDriver and placed it on.

I swiped the Liner pass on the buckle. *Fang Form!* I called out, "Henshin.." and I henshined into Kamen Rider Winger and I elbowed Negataros in the visor. (Since he is in the Nega Form suit) I slashed him in half and he exploded into tiny particles.

Kurumu hugged my arm, "I knew you were coming for 2nd year!" Mizore hugged my other and Ruby hugged my leg in crow form. "Feels amazing!

_Darn it, these 3 still do that to me.._I thought in my mind.

* * *

><p>Episode 2 out of 7 COMPLETE!<p>

Next Episode will be cool!


	3. Trouble at my house Part 1

I was jogging through the city at my day off from Youkai Academy. After I got home, I said Hi to my sister, then went upstairs on my laptop and searched up Kaizokians. I had a memory flash through my head giving me a headache. "HEY! KAITO! A GIRL IS AT THE DOOR, WELL...3 GIRLS!" I walked downstairs and I already knew who they were and let them in and went back upstairs. As Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and my sister were talking downstairs, I was searching up stuff on my laptop.

I already knew that I couldn`t waste time. I thought about how I lost control. Weird days back then, how I first used the WingDriver was the weirdest times of my life! Kurumu sneaked into my room as I was taking a nap on the bed. Kurumu smirked and tried to kiss me...AGAIN! But still, her giant breasts still were rubbing on my chest.

I heard the doorbell ring, but I still didn`t wake up. So, Kurumu just kept sexually harassing me in my sleep.

...

Auno and Moka were also now in the house talking with my just human sister.

Kurumu was downstairs as I was still sleeping.

I woke up in a few minutes after and grabbed a Coke from the fridge. "Coke is what`s best around here.."

I drank the coke and a harsh knock on the door appeared.

It was Kokoa, "Kaito, my one and only true love...You shall be mine!" I wasn`t suprised when she said that, but somehow my sister was.

When I heard growling outside I put on the WingDriver. I pulled out the Liner Pass and swiped it over the buckle. *Special Form* I was in gold armor with a silver cape and Fang Form armor.

I opened the door and tapped a Fangire`s shoulder. "Uh, excuse me?" The Fangire turns around and I slash them both in half.

I dehenshin as I come back in.

"Simple..As usual.."

* * *

><p>Hey, now that Episode 3 is finished, Episode 4 will be out tommorow!<p>

YAY! Possibly Today..


	4. High Faiz

I was at my house today, but everybody was here. Kurumu was in here in my sleep. Sleeping in my bed next to me..Yeah, I have to live with Kurumu..

But at Youkai Academy..It`s Ruby..

The Door bell rang and I answered it, "Takumi! Man, how`s it been?" We introduced Takumi to everyone. "Takumi is an Orphenoch, an Anti-Orphenoch..Fortunately, he doesn`t attack people. He attacks other Orphenochs.."

Takumi got onto his bike and I was on mine and Kurumu was on the back of my motorbike and we both raced to the Taiyaki shop. Me and Takumi tied, "Man, I was really close there." Takumi said, "I have to admit, you were close.."

I bought us some Taiyaki and ate it. (Fish filled with Jelly) Takumi asked, "How come you never told me about this stuff before?" I made the I don`t know movement. Takumi said, "If you don`t know, you don`t know." We saw an Orphenoch appear behind Kurumu, "Kurumu! Look out!" I tackled Kurumu out of the way.

Kurumu said, "Thanks, Kaito-san!" She was so happy that it was _me_ who saved her.. I pulled out the WingDriver as Takumi put on the Faiz Gear. He pressed the button on the Gear-Phone 5-5-5 and pressed the enter button. *Standing By!* He closed the phone and held it in the air as it gained space WI-FI. "Henshin!" Then placed it into the small slot and then turned it into the big slot. *Complete!* Red lines flashed on Takumi and he transformed into Faiz.

The WingDriver buckle made a ringtone of Power flowing. "Henshin!"I swiped the Liner Pass over the buckle and Henshined.

We both destroyed the Orphenoch with a 1-hit KO.

We De-Henshined and went onto our Motorbikes and Drove off.

Next Time on Kamen Rider Winger and Vampire 2!

"Hurt _me_? No...I`m the one who`s going to hurt _you..._"

*Mage Form!*

"Final Attack Ride.."

"I won`t let you...Take...MY MOTHER`S POWER!"


	5. The End

Previously :

Well, as I walked out to the store with Kurumu, she asked, "How come your sister is only human?" I shook my head, "I don`t really know the reason"

So we continued walking to the store, but Kurumu pulled out her wallet and paid for everything. "Your the person who told us that Tsukune was human." Kurumu said as I was grabbing the bags, "Yeah, so?" Kurumu helped me with the crate of food.

I ate some Taiyaki (Fish filled with Jelly) and I ate faster. I walked over to a blank paper that had strange codes on it.

Takumi came, "Kaito? Hey, man!" We high fived each other and gave the modern man hug. Takumi saw the Orphenoch squid tentacle fall into the sewers.

We henshined and blasted into the sewer hole and the Orphenoch screamed in pain.

We then Dehenshined after the shoot into the sewers thing.

We both got on our motorbikes and Kurumu got on the passenger seat of the Motorbike and I drove off.

Present :

So, I remembered what happened the day I lost control on that field trip.

"You ok?"

"I`m fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

A Phantom appeared in front of us and I stopped. I pulled out the WingDriver, and Kurumu turned into her Suckubus form. (I totally know I spelled Suckubus wrong.)

I pressed a ring shaped button and the buckle called out. *Mage Form* I turned into Kamen Rider Winger except with the Infinity style Wizard armor.

The Phantom multiplied, so I pushed the ring shaped button and swiped the pass over the buckle. *Magic Ending*

I jumped into the air as a lot of magic flew into my attack my I flung towards the Phantoms holding my foot straight at them and caused a huge explosion.

I looked behind me and saw Tsukasa except in a jacket with Decade logos on it. "Tsukasa?" I was backing up for a second as he put on the DecaDriver. "Hey..I don`t wanna have to hurt you!" I said and Tsukasa responded, "Hurt me? No..I`ll be the one hurting you. Henshin!"

"Henshin!" We both henshined into Kamen Rider form and battled each other. I was losing while Tsukasa`s armored fist glowed red and he punched me into a mountain. I de-henshined and fell to the ground, I could barely even get up. Tsukasa walked towards me in the Kamen Rider Decade suit. "I don`t think you should call yourself a Kamen Rider.." He tried to grab the WingDriver but I held onto it. "I won`t let you...Take...MY MOTHER`S POWER!" My aura flung Tsukasa back and I placed on the WingDriver. Shotaro came with the W-Driver, Gentaro wearing the Fourze Driver, Kota with the Sengoku Driver, and Haruto with the Wizard belt on. Every rider before us came in their own armor. Except Takumi, Wataru, and Kotaro. We all put on our belts. Takumi pressed the buttons 555. Kotaro pulled out his Liner Pass at the same time as me.

Haruto put on his Flame ring at the same time as Shotaro placed the Gaia Memories in. Gentaro flipped the switches and Kota placed in the LockSeed. *ORANGE WARRIOR...ON STAGE! Flame...Please! 3... 2... 1...! Taka Tora Batta! TATOBA TATOBA TATOBA! Cyclone...Joker! Kivatte Ikuze! Strike Form! Fang Form! Super Climax Form! Standing by! Complete...In a Flash!*

We all henshined and we saw the Dai-Shocker ships come. Tsukasa walked over to us, "I`ve got a plan...Distract them, I`m going to end this...NOW!" Everyone else nodded except me, "Why should I trust you?"

"Do you wanna die?"

"Good Point..."

We all battled Dai-Shocker and I jumped into the air and Dimensional Rider Kicked them. "How did you?" I landed when Tsukasa asked that, "Final attack ride..."

*Full..Form..and..Charge..* I transformed into a Silver armored Sword Form, except with the Strike Form Details. I pulled out the Fire Smasher. I sliced through all of them, I finished off the final Dai-Shocker member with *Full Smash* attack. I rised my blade high up in the air and slashed through the Dai-Shocker`s body and caused a whole lot of damage.

"There we go.." I said as we left back to the school. "Hey everyone! Enjoyed your day off?" Everyone cheered but me, at lunch time everyone asked, "Where were you?"

I answered in a simple way, "Kamen Rider Taizen.."

"TAIZEN?!" "-_-"

* * *

><p>YAY! It`s almost christmas everybody! So all you guys ready for the holidays?<p>

And thats how Kamen Rider Winger and Vampire 2 ends guys!

I might make a 3rd one because making this stuff is fun


End file.
